Enhanced TV Binary Interchange Format (EBIF) is an application content format for use in interchanging, decoding, and rendering enhanced television (ETV) or interactive television (ITV) applications. According to one specification, user agents decode and instantiate applications, interpret and render the presentation constructs, and execute the logic programming constructs specified by the applications.